Goodbye!
by BubbleMania
Summary: What happens if Austin has to move?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- Hey my name is Hungeramesrock Check out some of my other books! Please Review! **

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything Austin and Ally related!**

**Ally POV**

There he was. Austin Moon. I have always had the biggest crush on him. Everyone thinks I like Dallas. That's okay though.

I would die if anyone found out that I had a crush on him.

All Austin sees me as is his friend and the person who writes his songs. I want to be more than that though.

"Hey Ally!" Austin says to me. I love it when he says my name.

"Hi Austin, how are you?" I ask him. I already know the answer though. He is always good.

"I am terrible!" Austin says glumly.

"Why?" I ask immediately concerned. I hop he's not sick. I would hate it if Austin got sick. I would not be able to see him much cause he would be inside his house and away from me.

"My parents told me some really bad news, I'm moving." he says devastated. My world just shattered. I could not believe it.

"What! But you can't move! What about your friends and your career? You can't move you just can't!" I say a bit more upset than I should be.

"Wow you're taking this news a lot harder than I am. Why?" he asks not hiding his curiosity well enough.

What I'm just peachy!" I say hoping that no more questions will be asked.

"Okay if you say so!" he says. Obviously not believing me.

" When are you moving?" I ask. I hope it is not too soon.

"This Friday" he says sadly. 5 days till he moves. 5 days till I lose my Austin.

"That's way too short." I say sadly.

"I know. Trish and Dez are throwing me a going away party, on Thursday. Do you want to come?" he asks me. I can't believe that he has to even ask me that stupid question. Of course I am going to go.

" Sure! I would love to go! Thanks for inviting me!" I say with a lot of enthusiasm. I have to make sure I look my best. Maybe Austin might realize that I am his soul mate and kiss me under neath the star like they do in the movies.

"Where are you moving to?" I ask him. I hope it is not too far. Maybe just a few cities over.

"I'm moving too Edmonton, Alberta." Austin says disappointed at where he is going.

"But that's a whole different country! Why do you have to move there?" I ask sadly.

"My mom and dad got a job offer their and it was too hard to turn down. I knew that they had always wanted to live in Canada, I just never thought the opportunity would come up. Now that it has I say that I don't want to go it would disappoint them too much." he says as if that explains everything that is going on.

" Sonic Boom won't ever be the same with out you." I say glumly.

I guess this is goodbye! I will miss you Austin, my love of my life!

**Please review next chapter will be up soon **

**- Hungeramesrock **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey it's me, Hungeramesrock! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this computer.**

**Chapter 2**

**Austin POV**

I can't believe that I have to move. I mean how can they do this to me? I never got to tell her.

Yes, I am in love with Ally. I've loved her since the day I met her.

Ally just thinks of me as a friend and a person she writes songs for. AI want to be more than friends though.

Only four more days till it's goodbye America, hello Canada. I'm gonna miss everyone – especially Ally.

I'm going to tell Ally I love her today. I hope the feelings are mutual.

As I make my way to Sonic Boom to go see Ally; I think about what I am going to say.

I could go in and when I see her, immediately kiss her then tell her I love her. Or I could tell her I love her then wait to see what she says.

I just reached Sonic Boom. I go in and immediately find her.

"Ally" I say to get her attention.

"What?" She responds. She looks so beautiful today, as always.

"Ally Dawson, I love you! I have since day one. Do you love me back?" I ask.

"Austin, I don't know what to say other than yes I love you! So, are we boyfriend/girlfriend? Or what?" She asks me. This is music to my ears. She loves me. Ally Dawson loves me. I want to shout it out to the world.

"Yes we are boyfriend/girlfriend. I love you!" I say. "I'm going to go convince my parents to allow me to stay with Dez! Be back soon!" I kiss her on the cheek then leave.

At home, after serious begging and Dez's parents allowing it. I can stay at Dez's. Yes!

I go back to Sonic Boom to tell Ally the great news. She is ecstatic.

"Yay! I am so excited! My boyfriend gets to stay! I love you so much!" She says.

She kisses me on the lips and I kiss her back. We kiss for about a minuet.

Day like these are the best!

**-Hungeramesrock**

** -Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey it's me! So, this is the last chapter. So, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own this, but I sadly don't.**

**Chapter 3**

**Ally POV**

Oh my god. I can not believe that Austin is MY boyfriend! He said he loves me. Plus, thanks to Dez's parents, Austin can stay here!

I call Austin and tell him to come over. He says He'll be here in about 5 minutes.

Half an hour passes and Austin still has not shown up. I am getting pretty worried. I grab my jacket and close the store so I can go look for Austin. I see police tape up ahead.

Then I see the hair. It looks exactly like Austin's hair.

I run over and I am immediately overwhelmed and terrified at what I see. Austin is unconscious and he is getting loaded in to an ambulance. I go up to the nearest police man.

"What happened to my boyfriend?" I ask.

"He was hit by a drunk driver and is in very critical condition." he says.

"May I please ride with him to the hospital?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course come with me" he says

The whole ride to the hospital is terrifying. I keep looking over at him and he looks like someone took a bulldozer and ran him over with it.

After a few months in the hospital Austin can finally come home. He is going to live with me. He is paralyzed from the waist down. I now have a company that makes people aware about the effects of drunk driving and how not only the victim but the victims family gets hurt.

**4 years later!**

"I do" I say proudly. Austin and I had just gotten married. I Ally Dawson- Moon am the happiest lady in the world. How did I get so lucky? Well however I got lucky I am so

thankful to have married such a wonderful man like Austin.

Dez and Trish are getting married in a month. Who knew that them of all people would get married. Before they could not stand each other.

Or so we thought. Apparently they had been secretly dating forever and they were waiting for just the right moment to tell us.

Austin and I have lots of fights but in the end we always work it out. He is learning to push the wheelchair by himself. I love him so much!

**The End**

**Hungeramesrock**

**Review Please**


End file.
